Domestic
by part-timeslayer
Summary: Prompt: Domestic Fuffy fic arguing over who's hogging the bathroom mirror.- via clarkegriffout


"See! This is why we don't go anywhere nice, Faith."

"We go nice places."

"Oh? What's your definition of nice Faith?"

"...Well, alright, we don't usually go anywhere that great, but we have a great time, and that's pretty much the same thing, yeah?"

"No, not 'yeah.' That's completely different."

"Okay, so you think it's different and I don't. We'll just have to agree to disagree." Faith responded with a shrug. Normally she'd be using her hands to make her point more clear with vague hand gestures, but they were preoccupied at the moment with holding her hair in place.

Which was pretty much what Buffy was complaining about, apparently Faith took forever getting ready to go anywhere. Admittedly that may in part be because she got distracted pretty easily, starting on one thing, before stopping to go onto something else when the first thing was only halfway done, or having to stop to check herself out.

Buffy groaned and tilted her head back against the tiled wall from where she was sitting, fully dressed but make up free, on the edge of the bathtub.

"We need a bigger place. One with two bathrooms. I'm gonna talk to Giles about getting a raise, saving the world should be worth more than minimum wage."

Faith just grunted in response.

"What? You're against having to go through this anytime we go anywhere? Even after that time I threw you through the door? And then made you fix it the next day, because I really don't know how, and Xander was on a mission in Brazil."

Faith grinned at that, "good times."

Buffy studied her for a moment with a raised eyebrow.

"Good times. Uh huh. Not why you're against getting a new place though, is it?"

"Whatever you want, B."

"What I want is for you to say whatever's on your mind, Faith."

Faith smirked. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I meant whatever you're thinking that's relevant to what we're talking about."

"Ugh, rules." Faith groaned, making a face without turning from the mirror. And then making the face again, apparently judging how hot her look of disdain is. Her features smoothed out soon after, and she made a small noise of satisfaction. Buffy shook her head.

"Faith."

"It's just that we argue."

"Yes, that's why I'm trying to fix the problem."

"Maybe I don't want it fixed."

"Why? That makes no sense." Buffy asked, crossing her arms and scrunching up her eyebrows.

"Because it's our thing. We always find something that we need to argue about, or that we feel very differently about. This, arguing over who's in the bathroom the most, it's pretty tame compared to everything else in our history. Manageable. Just wondering what we'd fight about if you took it away."

"Or maybe we argue because you act like we're destined to always be on opposing sides of everything. And we don't argue that much anymore. We bicker sometimes, that's pretty normal in a relationship Faith. I could tell you stories about past relationships. Trust me."

Faith leaned back, only staying upright because she was gripping the edge of the counter, and stared at the floor, contemplating what Buffy said.

"I've never had a relationship that lasted this long before."

"I'm very aware."

"Hey? What's that supposed to mean?" Faith asked defensively.

"Nothing, you've been doing great. I was just saying that you've told me enough stories that I figured that out myself, it wasn't anything against you as a girlfriend." Buffy replied, standing up and pushing Faith away from the mirror.

"Not done." Faith whined, standing still, refusing to give up her spot.

"You're fine, you look great I'll be bragging about you all afternoon." Buffy said, shoving Faith, but not really getting anywhere. Apparently it's easier to hold onto the counter than to move a firmly planted Faith, who was also shrugging Buffy off as best as she could.

And she had the advantage of know that if Buffy tried to pull her away any more than she already was that they could accidentally rip the whole thing away from the wall. It had happened before, flooded the entire apartment, and Buffy was not interested in repeating the incident. Faith didn't want to either, but if it meant one upping Buffy that was always worth a little risk.

"Faith, if we're late to Dawn's college graduation just because you wanted to be as slow as usual, and to have an oddly introspective, for you, chat, I swear you're on the couch for the next week."

"As if, you'd be begging to have me back by day two. And you take just as long as I do, and you know it." Faith lied.

"This is why no one likes you, you know Cordelia called you the Queen of arrogance when we were in high school. And you know that I don't, I'm done in half the time as you, which we've gone over only about a million times! "

"And you're just jealous that I stole the crown from you." Faith shot back, ignoring Buffy's generally true statement.

"Faith! Dawn, her day, focus!"

Faith sighed, and gave in stepping away from the sink. She hopped up onto the counter to watch Buffy, something that Buffy claimed to hate, specifically calling it creepy on multiple occasions, but that Faith knew Buffy was bluffing about. She never tried too hard to get her out, and even narrated what she was doing half the time as though Faith didn't know.

Buffy narrowed her eyes and muttered something under her breath, before turning her face away to smile.

Faith shrewdly pretended not to notice.


End file.
